


The Innocent Prince

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Creature Castiel, Creature Jimmy Novak, Demon Deals, Dragon Castiel, Dragon Jimmy Novak, Implied Bestiality, Implied Incest, Implied Twincest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prince Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: dragon castiel and jimmy being protective of dean.





	The Innocent Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The past couple weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160149900388/heres-an-idea-dragon-castiel-and-jimmy-being)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from anonymous:  
> here's an idea: dragon castiel and jimmy being protective of dean.

“Release the prince!” roared a ringing female voice.

Jimmy and Cassie shared a look. Jimmy rolled his eyes, and both glanced down at Dean. Poor guy, he looked so _frightened_. When he and Cassie had decided to abduct the Prince of Lawrence it had been more of a lark than anything; they’d heard some stories that he was a bit of an odd duck, but they’d had no idea _how_ odd until Dean was sobbing his _thanks_ that they’d taken him, that his parents had traded his younger brother to demons in exchange for ten years of peace and prosperity in the kingdom, that Dean feared what would happen to him when those ten years were done, feared his brother’s fate, and didn’t dare say anything about his concerns because of how they treated him if he spoke his mind.

“Lawrence _demands_  the return of our heir!” The female voice continued, echoing down the caverns.

“I’ll take care of Dean,” Cassie promised, nuzzling his head against Dean’s chest, blue scales shimmering by torch light. “Roar if you need anything.”

“Will do,” said Jimmy. This was the fifth knight that had come to rescue the prince - _our_   _prince_! - and Jimmy was reaching his limit in terms of patience. Maybe it was time to gather their things, take flight, find a new cave so far away that none of the Lawrencians would find them.

But Jimmy _liked_  this cave, and Cassie had put so much effort into hollowing out the caverns just right, and Dean had said this was the first place he’d ever felt truly at home.

If only for Dean’s sake, Jimmy would fight to keep this _home_.

The knight shouted something else, though Jimmy couldn’t hear what she said over the scrape of his black scales over the stone of the cave. The tunnel spiraled up and up until he approached the arched entryway, sunlight making a mirrored, brilliant-bright arch on the ground, reflecting off the crystals embedded in the walls.

It really was a nice cave. They’d never excavated out a gem mine before. Short of exterminating some innocent dwarves, they’d likely never find another so beautiful, and Jimmy truly preferred not to kill innocents if it could be prevented.

The knight made a silhouette against the backdrop of the sky, armor gleaming. 

“Vile wyrm! Release the Prince or face the consequences!” She brandished a sword toward him. “Prince Dean belongs to Lawrence!”

As Jimmy’s eyesight accustomed, he could make out her features better - fair skin, fiery red hair, a nasty scar across her throat. Her armor was fine, steel etched in a gold pattern. 

_Why do these idiots keep thinking they can face us one-on-one?_

“Fight me, you–”

Flaring his wings in the wide entry chamber, Jimmy stretched his neck, opened his mouth wide, and interrupted her by chomping down hard on her side. She screamed, half agony, half shock that his teeth had easily pierced that fine armor. Another moment’s struggle and the “fight” was done. Another Lawrence knight dead.

_Send the whole kingdom, we’ll never send Dean back to that pit_ _._

Jimmy and Cassie had tried to talk to the first knight, a pudgy fellow named Crowley, tried to explain patiently what awaited Dean if he went home, but so far from _convincing_  the asshole, they’d discovered that the knights of the kingdom _knew_. Apparently, there was a centuries-old tradition of sacrificing the princes of the kingdom for what was seen as being for the good of all. Heck, they thought that was _normal_.

Having traveled the world over? It was as far from normal as possible.

Jimmy gave the knight another _crunch_  just to be sure she was really dead. The acid taste of demon blood mingled with human blood tingled over his tongue. The other knight’s had tasted similarly. Early evidence suggested most of the kingdom had been corrupted, twisted, by their interaction with the demons they’d been foolish enough to trust.

The first time Jimmy had lapped up Dean’s come, licked gently at the tear that Cassie had made on Dean’s arm in the throes of passion, he’d been afraid what he’d taste, afraid to find their lovely, gorgeous, caring prince as vile as those who had hurt him.

The fears had been unfounded. 

Dean was _pure_.

 _That’s probably why the demons want him, why they wanted his brother. There’s no demon more powerful than one who was once an innocent human_.

Disgusted, Jimmy stuck his head out over the cliff before their home and spat the corpse over the edge. He hacked up saliva, sloshed it around his mouth, and spat the vile blood after the body. 

Pondering their situation, he slithered back down to the bed chamber he shared with Cassie and, now, with Dean. The two were cuddled close, Dean draped over Cassie’s side, Cassie’s tail twined around him supportively. Both looked toward Jimmy as he stepped in.

“It’s done,” Jimmy said, feeling suddenly exhausted by the entire situation. They’d never stop coming for Dean. Being dragons’ lovers wouldn’t protect Dean from their scheming, and sooner or later, the Lawrencians might get desperate enough to concoct a plan that might actually work. Jimmy feared nothing so much as allowing Dean to return to _those people_. “Brother, I think it’s time we burn Lawrence to the ground.”

“They _do_  seem over fond of hellfire…” Cassie said thoughtfully.

They both turned their gem-like eyes toward Dean. “Would that be alright with you?”

Dean didn’t even hesitate. He nodded. “Do your worst. But…I do have one request…”

With a sigh, Jimmy anticipated the end of that sentence - _spare my parents, don’t hurt the peasants,_ any of a dozen niggling, annoying distractions that would make the work harder.

“…may I watch?”

Cassie and Jimmy shared a toothy, vicious grin. 

God, Jimmy loved their prince.

“Well, as it turns out, Cassie _has_  been working on a harness so that you can ride…”


End file.
